


Alois no Koi

by sylphwolf



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphwolf/pseuds/sylphwolf
Summary: Ketika Alois Trancy jatuh cinta, apakah cinta itu nyata atau fana?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali dipublish di Fanfiction.net, lalu di Wattpad, akhirnya di AO3.  
> Terkait erat dengan plot Season 2.  
> Selamat menikmati, semoga bisa menghibur :)

Musim dingin di akhir tahun 1888. Diana termangu memandangi pamannya, Viscount Druitt, berceloteh tentang indahnya kepingan salju yang turun dan bunga-bunga musim dingin. Karena sudah hampir seluruh hidup Diana tinggal dengannya, ia sanggup menahan diri. Tentunya ia merasa bosan, sama sekali tak tertarik dengan omong kosong Druitt. Diana melemparkan pandangan ke jendela sebelah utara. Mata birunya menangkap sebuah kereta kuda yang melintas. Sepasang mata berwarna emas tengah memandanginya, seakan memberi isyarat agar gadis kecil itu menghampirinya.

Diana bangkit dan berlari ke pintu utama. Druitt meneriakinya, tapi tak satupun ucapan sang paman dihiraukan Diana. Ia menginjak salju tebal dengan sepatu rumahnya yang berwarna ungu. Nafas Diana segera berubah warna menjadi putih. Ia mengeluh karena tidak mengambil cape hitamnya.

Sekonyong-konyong kereta kuda itu muncul di sudut jalan. Diana segera berlari menyongsongnya. Akal sehatnya seakan tak berfungsi; melintasi jalan raya yang dingin dengan selembar gaun rumah berwarna merah muda dan rambut biru yang berantakan. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti putri bangsawan keponakan ahli estetis.

Perempuan berusia tiga belas tahun itu berbelok di tikungan jalan, dan mendapati kereta kuda itu menunggunya di sana. Seorang pria tinggi berbaju tailcoat hitam turun dari kereta kuda dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

Diana mengenalnya. Buru-buru ditundukkannya kepala pada bangsawan terkemuka itu.

Alois Trancy memasang ekspresi angkuh, memandang Diana tanpa minat. Ia berpaling pada butler-nya dan menyuruhnya bergegas. Claude Faustus melangkah maju. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh Diana, namun gadis itu cepat-cepat menyingkir karena reflek.

Sejurus kemudian, tatapan tajam Claude menyadarkan Diana. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan kecemasan mengaliri dirinya.

“…maaf,” sahut Diana pelan. “Aku dididik agar tidak mudah disentuh… lelaki.”

“Well, sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu di depan Your Highness,” balas Claude. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan menyentuh pipi Diana yang dingin.

“Aku hargai kerja kerasmu mengejar kami, Cartlitte,” sela Alois. Ia melipat tangannya di belakang punggung dan berjalan mengitari Diana. Matanya memperhatikan Diana dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. “Juga pengorbananmu keluar rumah di hari sedingin ini.”

Kali ini Diana tidak berani bergerak maupun menepis tangan Alois yang meraih telapak tangannya. Alois merangsek maju, membiarkan wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Diana yang kini terasa panas.

“Your Highness…”

Suara Diana terdengar gemetar. Kalau saja yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah pejabat, tentunya Diana telah melarikan diri. Namun ia tak bisa berkutik. Salah-salah, pamannya yang akan menanggung hukuman karena kedua orangtua Diana telah tiada.

“Kudengar, kau diasuh Druitt, ya?” Alois menarik-narik rambut biru Diana. “Heran, kok kamu bisa bertahan dengan orang aneh itu.”

Diana terdiam, tidak berani menanggapi. Namun sepertinya Alois justru mengharapkan tanggapan. Dengan seringai sinis ia menendang perut Diana. Sepatu boot coklatnya yang tinggi menghantam gadis kecil itu, membuatnya terduduk menahan perih.

“Kau seharusnya menanggapiku.”

“…maafkan saya, Your Highness,” Diana mencoba bersuara sementara rasa sakit menjalar ke organ-organ tubuhnya yang lain. Dengan segala ketidakberdayaannya, Diana digendong Claude dan diboyong ke dalam kereta kuda. “Your Highness?”

Alois duduk di samping Diana, menatap wajah pucat gadis itu. Claude duduk di kursi seberang, dan kereta kuda mulai menderap lagi. Selama perjalanan, Alois tak henti-henti memandangi dan menggoda Diana. Bocah bermata biru itu sangat menikmati waktunya untuk mempermainkan Diana.

*~*

Ciel menyesap teh merahnya sembari membaca surat tugas dari Ratu. Alisnya mengernyit dan ekspresi tak suka tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sebastian membersihkan piring bekas cake di meja tuannya, dan memindahkannya ke kereta dorong kecil berwarna perak. Ia menyampirkan serbet putih bersih di lengan kirinya.

“Ada apa, Bocchan?”

Ciel meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang beraksen kuning cerah. Ia tenggelam dalam kursi merahnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. “Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Druitt lagi.”

Sebastian meraih cangkir teh dan menumpuknya di tengah kereta dorong bersama teko beraksen senada.

“Aku disuruh mencari jejak keponakan jauh Viscount Druitt, yang juga putri keluarga Cartlitte. Kabarnya kemarin malam, dia diculik ketika sedang keluar rumah.”

“Keponakan?” sahut Sebastian.

“Namanya Diana Cartlitte. Sepertinya dulu Phantomhive pernah berhubungan baik dengan Cartlitte, tapi kudengar Diana satu-satunya anggota keluarga Cartlitte yang tersisa.”

“Satu-satunya?” Sebastian mengernyitkan alisnya. “Apa yang terjadi?”

Ciel meletakkan lengannya di atas wajah. “Rumah mereka dibakar,” lanjut Ciel. Bayangan mansionnya sendiri yang dilalap si jago merah menghampiri benaknya. “Dan saudara-saudara jauh mereka dibantai. Entah bagaimana Diana bisa selamat dari semua pembantaian itu, dan ia mulai diasuh oleh Druitt yang merupakan paman jauhnya.”

“Berarti Druitt juga selamat dari aksi itu, begitukah?”

Bocah tiga belas tahun itu menegakkan punggungnya lagi. Sorot mata birunya terlihat sangat serius. “Bukan. Druitt memang tidak pernah diincar. Sepertinya si pembantai hanya ingin keluarga Cartlitte lenyap.”

“Hm, persis seperti anda, kan?” Sebastian memamerkan senyum nakal khasnya. “Satu-satunya anggota keluarga Phantomhive yang tersisa, yang selamat dari berbagai pembantaian. Hm?”

“Huh,” Ciel mendengus. “Jangan bercanda. Aku tak pernah dengar Cartlitte memiliki reputasi seperti Phantomhive.” Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap ke luar jendela di belakang meja kerja. “Siapkan kereta kuda menuju mansion Druitt.”

*~*

Salju masih turun, namun tak selebat malam sebelumnya. Mansion Druitt tampak gemerlapan seperti biasa, dan Druitt tampak mengenakan setelan putih berenda favoritnya ketika Ciel tiba. Lelaki berambut pirang itu histeris mengetahui dirinya dikunjungi sang Earl yang imut.

“Ooh—Earl!! Apakah kau mencemaskan diriku ini?”

Berada di mansion Druitt membuat Ciel mengingat pengalaman memalukannya di pesta Season silam. Ia masih sangat malu kalau mengingat dirinya berjuang menjadi lady anggun bergaun panjang. Tapi kali ini, Ciel mengenakan setelan jas birunya lengkap dengan cape hitam. Itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

“Aku ingin dengar tentang keponakanmu itu.”

“Ooh, Diana?! Ah, andai kemarin malam aku tidak membiarkannya menyongsong hawa dingin sendirian! Andai aku menemaninya!! Kalau ada aku, tentu tak akan ada yang berani merebut kecantikannya…” Druitt menjerit sembari bergelimang air mata.

“Ya, ya, ya,” Ciel ingin mempersingkat percakapan ini. “Dia anggota keluarga Cartlitte yang tersisa, kan?” Ia mencoba mempertegas informasi.

“Ah, ya,” Druitt kini lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat murung ketika menceritakan tentang keponakan yang disayanginya itu. “Aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga Cartlitte sebelumnya. Aku Cuma pernah mampir sekali, ketika diundang ke pesta ulangtahun Diana yang ke 13.” Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah suram Druitt.

Ciel meneguk teh yang disuguhkan pelayan Druitt. “Ceritakan padaku.”

“Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali pada Diana, eh, Earl?” sahut Druitt. “Kudengar dulu Cartlitte punya hubungan baik dengan Phantomhive—hingga pertunangannya batal.”

Ciel hampir tersedak mendengarnya. “APA!?”

Druitt mengangguk-angguk. Matanya penuh dengan sinar kesedihan. “Aah… sungguh hidup yang kelam… hubungan keluarga kalian pun memburuk sejak saat itu. Orang-orang menyebutnya ‘Pertunangan Berdarah’, ironis sekali kan?”

“’Pertunangan Beradarah’… Apa yang terjadi?” Gejolak aneh muncul di perut Ciel. Ia adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarganya. Siapa orang misterius yang dijodohkan dengan keluarga Cartlitte?

“Calon pihak Phantomhive meninggal,” lanjut Druitt. “Ia tewas ketika sedang bersama calon pihak Cartlitte. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapati anggota keluargamu meninggal—sedih, putus asa, kecewa, marah… Keluarga Phantomhive melampiaskan kemarahan mereka pada keluarga Cartlitte, sementara keluarga Cartlitte tidak mau dianggap bersalah. Sebenarnya, sang calon pun sudah menangis berhari-hari atas peristiwa itu…” Druitt menghela nafas panjang. “Tapi keluarga Phantomhive tidak mau berhenti menuntut. Mereka sangat sayang pada putri mereka, dan mereka menganggap putra keluarga Cartlitte-lah yang menjadi penyebab kematian anak mereka.”

“Aku tak pernah mendengar anak perempuan di keluargaku,” Ciel menelan ludah. Instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk, suatu kebenaran yang akan terungkap.

“Ups…” Druitt menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. “Kau bocah manis, tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini, eh?”

Ciel balas menatap Druitt tajam. “…tidak.”

Druitt menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa merah. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat murung lagi, namun penuh dengan rasa kasihan terhadap Ciel. “How pitiful… Seharusnya kau tahu, kau memiliki seorang kakak, Earl. Seorang kakak perempuan bernama Catherine, anak kebanggaan keluarga Phantomhive.”

Petir seakan telah menyambar tubuh mungil Ciel. Ia mencoba tenang sementara matanya menyipit dan kedua tangannya tertaut. Namun tergambar jelas di matanya bahwa ia syok. Sebastian melongok untuk melihat air muka tuannya. Druitt hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Ciel; seorang adik yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakaknya.

Sementara itu, pikiran Ciel terbang entah ke mana. Ia mencari ke pojok-pojok ingatannya, dan ia tak menemukan seserpih kecil pun memori tentang seorang kakak perempuan bernama Catherine. Ingatan akan ayahbundanya menyergap Ciel, tapi tak sebersit pun ucapan kecil berbunyi Catherine mampir ke telinganya. Kenapa fakta ini baru sampai kepadanya ketika tak satupun anggota keluarganya tersisa? Kenapa hal sepenting ini disampaikan oleh orang yang tak berhubungan darah sama sekali dengan dirinya?

“Bocchan…” panggil Sebastian lirih.

“Well well well, inilah hukuman bagi diriku yang telah menyakiti perasaan seorang bocah labil…” Druitt memulai ucapan-ucapan puitis nan aneh miliknya. Ia sibuk sendiri hingga Ciel menyerukan namanya dengan lantang. “Ooh, Earl…”

Ciel yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya, mencondongkan badan ke depan. Alisnya mengerut marah. “Jelaskan padaku! Ceritakan semuanya tentang Phantomhive yang kau ketahui!” bisiknya.

“Ooh,” Druitt menatap Ciel takut-takut. “Kau tampak menyeramkan sekali, Earl. Aku merasa berdosa, membuat dirimu jadi seperti itu!”

“DIAM!” bentak Ciel. Ini kedua kalinya ia bersikap setegas itu, setelah peristiwa dengan Angela. “Kau harus menceritakan semua yang kau tahu. HARUS!!”

“Tenang, tenanglah! Aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi kau harus duduk tenang dulu. Aah, aku memang sangat berdosa!!”

Mendengar tuannya berteriak sekencang itu, Sebastian mendekat dan membantu Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tenang. Meski begitu wajah Ciel masih terlihat masam. Ia cukup terpukul akan hal ini, padahal selama ini ia telah membuang semua yang tersisa pada dirinya.

“Pihak lelaki dari keluarga Cartlitte,” Druitt melanjutkan ceritanya. “Adalah kakak Diana. Namanya Harry Cartlitte. Catherine dan Harry saling mencintai. Cinta mereka begitu suci! Memang benar, hanya ajal yang mampu memisahkan mereka berdua…” Lelaki melankolis itu menyeka air matanya. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa, meskipun Phantomhive sangat murka pada keluarga Cartlitte akan hal ini, mereka merahasiakan masalah ini dari khalayak luas. Seiring waktu, hampir tidak ada orang yang membicarakan Catherine maupun Harry. Harry sendiri kabarnya telah menikah dengan putri keluarga bangsawan lain. Dan ternyata, Phantomhive sendiri menekan informasi mengenai Catherine dalam lingkungan keluarganya sendiri.”

Ciel tahu pasti yang dimaksud Druitt adalah dirinya. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu. Yang kini ia pikirkan ada dua; Catherine Phantomhive dan keluarga Cartlitte. “Apakah Harry juga tewas karena pembantaian?” tanya Ciel. “Kudengar…”

Druitt mengangguk mantap dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. “Namun si pembantai melepaskan istri Harry begitu saja. Aneh sekali, kan? Hanya keluarga Cartlitte yang dibantai habis-habisan… Diana tentunya sangat kesepian…”

“Apa tidak ada informasi lain tentang Catherine… eh, kakakku?”

“Hem, kau sendiri bahkan tak mengetahuinya, apalagi diriku ini?” protes Druitt.

Sebastian memberi isyarat pada Ciel agar mereka segera bergegas. Ciel tentunya ingin mengorek informasi lebih dalam tentang Catherine, dan itu artinya mereka masih harus mengunjungi satu tempat lagi sehabis ini.

“Bagaimana tentang Diana?”

“Ah, ya, Diana!” seru Druitt. “Gadis ciel yang sangat cantik… Kecantikannya bagaikan dewi… Ooh!!”

Putra keluarga Phantomhive itu terkesiap. “Gadis ciel?”

“Ooh, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Earl! Maksudku adalah, ia memiliki mata dan rambut indah berwarna biru! Sangat cantik, seperti sedang menatap langit… Ketika Anne mengenalkan putri bungsunya itu padaku, aku terkesiap dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia benar-benar mawar keluarga Cartlitte!!”

Sebastian menahan senyumnya, membayangkan seorang gadis remaja bermata dan berambut biru. Ia juga membayangkan gadis itu bersanding dengan tuan mudanya… Tentunya mereka akan terlihat seperti saudara, atau bahkan saudara kembar.

Ciel mendengus saat melirik Sebastian. “Apa ada lagi?”

“Ooh, ya!! Di hari ulangtahunnya itu, ia mengenakan gaun lace berwarna putih. Sangat sangat cantik! Waktu itu ia mengucapkan permohonan yang membuat orangtuanya tenggelam dalam air mata bahagia. Ia meminta agar keluarga Phantomhive memaafkan keluarga Cartlitte, karena ia ingin hidup bersanding dengan Phantomhive.”

“A… apa maksudnya itu?”

Druitt mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Mana kutahu? Tanyalah pada Diana… Ooh, Diana-ku yang manis! Kecantikannya menimbulkan niat jahat orang agar menculiknya! Andai aku turut pergi bersamanya…” Bangsawan itu kembali tenggelam dalam kata-kata puitisnya, dan tidak menghiraukan Ciel dan Sebastian yang meninggalkan tempat itu.

*~*

Diana ditempatkan dalam sebuah kamar megah. Ranjangnya dilapisi dua selimut halus nan tebal. Bantalnya sangat empuk, seempuk kasurnya. Tiang-tiang penyangga kordennya kokoh dan berukir. Di meja sisi ranjang ada sebuah nampan perak berisi cake yang tampak lezat. Seorang pelayan membawanya masuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah jendela besar terletak di bagian timur kamar. Di balik korden merah berenda emasnya, terdapat pemandangan malam yang memukau mata. Andai Diana tidak dalam keadaan terkurung, ia pasti akan tersenyum lebar menikmati semua fasilitas itu.

Sebuah gaun panjang berenda berwarna hijau muda kini melekat pada tubuh semampai Diana. Alois bilang gaun itu disiapkan khusus untuknya. Ia juga menyuruh Diana bersantai hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Namun, jangankan bersantai. Diana merasa tidak enak hanya untuk menggerakkan ujung jarinya.

Mendadak Claude muncul.

“Anda diminta segera menuju ruang perjamuan.”

Diana menapak lantai marmer mansion dengan sepatunya yang berwarna putih. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan. Claude menuntunnya menuju lantai dasar dan menarik kursi untuknya.

Alois muncul dengan suit ungunya, seperti biasa. Senyum nakal tetap bertengger di wajahnya dan itu menakuti Diana. Gadis itu sudah cukup menderita dipermainkan selama di kereta kuda, dan ia tak sanggup mengandai-andai aksi Alois selanjutnya.

“Diana… oh, Diana,” sapa Alois. Ia mendekati Diana dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu. “Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu tertawa.”

Diana merasa perkataan Alois adalah sebuah ironi. Ia yakin yang sesungguhnya dimaksud Alois adalah, tak sabar untuk melihatnya menderita. Dan Diana sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa bangsawan itu sangat ingin menyiksa dirinya.

Seorang pelayan berambut ungu muncul dan menuang minuman untuk Alois dan Diana. Diana terkesiap melihat balutan perban pada mata perempuan itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani bertanya.

“Matamu…?”

Pelayan itu tampak kaget, sekaligus takut. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan tempat duduk Diana dan menghindari bertatap muka dengan tuannya, Alois. Alois sendiri tersenyum sinis menatap pelayannya.

“Tak usah mengkhawatirkannya, Diana,” sahut Alois. “Matanya terluka selama bekerja. Bukan hal besar. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita bicarakan tentang dirimu. Rasanya aku tak sabar menunggu cincin pertunangan datang.”

Sang putri Cartlitte tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Alois, dan mendapati anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Matanya yang bulat memancarkan kebahagiaan. Diana berharap apa yang barusan didengarnya adalah kebohongan belaka, tapi percuma saja. Alois benar-benar serius, semuanya terpancar dari matanya. Alois Trancy ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Diana Cartlitte.

“Your Highness… Anda… bercanda?” tanya Diana takut-takut.

Alois tertawa cukup lama. Ia menikmati kesenangannya sendirian. “Bercanda? Well—apa karena tadi aku menyakitimu, maka kau menganggapku bercanda? Tadi aku menendangmu hanya supaya si Druitt itu tidak membuntuti kita.”

Cukup sudah! Meski Diana takut, tapi ia adalah seorang perempuan. Hatinya sakit diperlakukan layaknya budak, namun kemudian ditawari sebuah hubungan yang meyakinkan. Alois sudah semena-mena, dan Diana lebih memilih untuk mati disiksa daripada menikah dengan orang seperti itu.

“Kau tentunya akan jadi lebih cantik dalam gaun pengantin.”

“Hentikan omong kosongmu, Trancy!” seru Diana. Ia bangkit dan menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi. Matanya berkilat-kilat karena marah. “Jangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya, hanya karena kau bangsawan kelas atas! Aku tahu, aku Cuma bangsawan kelas rendah. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkanku, dan kemudian memaksa untuk menikahiku!”

Claude merangsek maju dan meluruskan lengannya di depan dada Alois. Si putra bangsawan termenung melihat ledakan kemarahan gadis yang disukainya. Sudah lama sekali Alois menantikan saat-saat meminang putri keluarga Cartlitte, namun kini ia dibentak dan direndahkan sedemikian rupa.

“Jangan bercanda, Trancy!” Diana tidak menyadari bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia ingat, dulu ia sempat terpaku melihat keluarga Trancy yang tampak menawan. Diana pernah melihat mereka sekali, ketika sebuah acara besar diadakan di rumah Druitt.

“Jangan bergerak, Claude. Ini urusanku,” sergah Alois marah. Claude diam saja, menatap lurus ke dalam mata serius Alois.

Alois maju perlahan sembari berkata, “Kau seenaknya sekali, Diana. Aku serius meminangmu, tapi kau menolakku mentah-mentah. Kau sudah tahu posisimu, lalu? Seharusnya kau senang, bisa mengangkat derajat keluargamu itu!”

“Apa kaubilang!?” Emosi Diana semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dengan Alois demi keluarganya. Ketika ia terpana pada keluarga Trancy, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan keluarganya.

“Aku bilang, kau sangat bodoh!!”

“Kau bangsawan jahat, Trancy!” jerit Diana. “Aku tidak peduli pada keluargaku! Lebih baik kelurga Cartlitte hilang selamanya, daripada aku harus menikah denganmu yang seperti itu!” Diana meraih pisau makan dan mengarahkannya pada lehernya.

Mata biru Alois membesar satu inci. Diana mau bunuh diri? “JANGAAAN!!!”

Tangan Diana bergerak. Gadis itu merasa takut, namun ia mencoba membayangkan neraka dunia yang akan dihadapinya kalau tidak mati. Ia berpikir, percuma saja kabur, karena Alois bakal menemukannya. Namun Alois tak akan pernah lagi menemukan rohnya yang sudah naik ke surga.

“DIANAAA!!!” pekik Alois.

Tidak merasakan kulitnya tergores atau suatu apa, Diana membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke karpet merah ruang perjamuan, dan ia mendapati Alois terengah di hadapannya. Pisau makannya terlempar agak jauh. Lengan jubah Alois terkoyak, wajahnya pun terluka. Diana sadar, Alois mencoba menghentikannya hingga tertusuk pisau makan itu.

“Bodoh!” Alois mengumpat sembari menarik tangan Diana, membantunya berdiri. Diana menatap lelaki muda di hadapannya dalam-dalam. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Kenapa Alois merelakan dirinya sejauh itu? Apakah Alois benar-benar ingin menikahinya? Apa yang dilakukan Alois benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Claude bergeming di tempatnya. Perintah Alois agar ia tidak ikut campur tetap dilaksanakan. Butler berkacamata itu setia terhadap titah tuan besarnya.

Diana tidak sanggup melihat luka di pipi Alois. Lengannya selamat, karena terlindung jubah dan kemeja. Tapi luka di pipinya itu terlihat sangat… merah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Diana merobek kain bagian bawah gaunnya. Alois berseru kaget, namun langsung terdiam begitu Diana mengusap lukanya dengan robekan gaun itu.

“…maafkan saya, Your Highness.”

Alois memandangi Diana. Gadis itu menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa, namun tangannya terus membersihkan luka Alois. Kini, ia semakin menyukai Diana. Hatinya seperti disayat mendengar Diana tetap memanggilnya ‘Your Highness’ dan tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

Diana tersentak kaget ketika Alois mendekapnya erat. Ia ingin menjerit namun didengarnya suara lirih Alois.

“Aku menyukaimu, my Lady,” ujar Alois. “Aku tidak pernah berkeinginan menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejak pesta di rumah pamanmu itu… Aku… tidak bisa melupakanmu.”

Pipi Diana bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan cinta Alois yang terbata-bata. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, terlebih ini sangat mengharukan. Ia berani bertaruh Alois sendiri sangat malu mengatakannya.

“…terimakasih.”

Tangan Alois mendekap Diana lebih erat. “Kumohon, biarkan aku bertunangan denganmu. Karena Cuma kamu yang kupikirkan… yang kucintai…”

“Your Highness berlebihan,” sahut Diana perlahan. “Aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Your Highness.”

Alois terdiam cukup lama. “…jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil namaku, Alois Trancy. Tak bisakah kau menganggapku setara denganmu?”

Ketika akhirnya Diana bebas dari pelukan Alois, ia mendapati putra keluarga Trancy itu menunduk. Ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan Alois yang sepertinya diutarakan dari hati yang terdalam, namun ia juga tak bisa seenaknya menerima tawaran Alois. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Alois. Namun sebagai bangsawan, ia seharusnya menerima kehendak orangtua untuk dijodohkan dengan siapapun. Berarti, Diana hanya perlu menunggu pengumuman perjodohan dari Druitt.

“Baiklah,” ujar Alois akhirnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Claude lunglai. “Siapkan kereta kuda. Antarkan Cartlitte ke rumah Viscount Druitt.”

*~*

Ciel memasang wajah masam. Undertaker masih sibuk tertawa karena lelucon mematikan Sebastian. Hal ini selalu saja terjadi, dan tidak pernah terlihat menyenangkan bagi Ciel.

“Undertaker, jelaskan padaku tentang Diana Cartlitte.”

Undertaker masih terkekeh. Ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan merangsek maju. Wajahnya didekatkan pada Ciel. “Hmm? Diana Cartlitte, misi barumu, eh, Earl?”

Alis Ciel tertaut. “Jangan banyak tanya.”

“Oke, oke,” Undertaker bergerak mundur. Mulutnya menyeringai. “Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang gadis itu—generasi Cartlitte terakhir, eh? Kabarnya dia sangat cantik, melebihi kecantikan keluarganya. Kalau Catherine sempat bertunangan dengan Harry, kenapa kau tidak meminangnya saja, Earl?”

Mata Ciel menyipit, mencoba memberikan isyarat kurang suka. Sebastian tersenyum melihat reaksi tuannya.

“Jangan marah padaku, aku Cuma bercanda…” Undertaker membela diri. “Diana diculik oleh Alois, eh?”

“Alois? Alois Trancy?” Ciel mulai menunjukkan perhatian lebih. Ia pernah bertemu sekali dengan Alois, ketika diundang untuk acara pesta kostum di mansionnya. Saat itu Alois mencoba memburunya, namun usahanya digagalkan Sebastian. Meskipun begitu, pertikaian Alois dengan dirinya sepertinya tidak terelakkan.

Undertaker manggut-manggut dengan senyum dikulum. “Ya, benar! Benar! Alois Trancy, lelaki berambut pirang. Anak malang itu.”

Ciel melipat kedua tangannya di dada. “Jadi ini ulah Alois? Kenapa dia menculik Cartlitte?” Ia menoleh pada Sebastian. “Semuanya pas sekali ya?”

Sebastian mengangguk. “Mungkin saja Alois sengaja melakukan ini, untuk memancing Bocchan ke mansionnya lagi. Dia pasti masih menginginkanmu.”

“Huh, kau bisa mengatasinya kan?”

Sebastian menatap kelakuan angkuh tuan mudanya melalui kedua mata merah iblisnya. “Yes, my Lord.”

Ciel dan Sebastian meninggalkan toko Undertaker. Kalau begini, mau tak mau mereka harus menyambangi Alois untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka harus melakukannya, demi menuntaskan perintah Ratu dan mengentaskan kesedihan serta kecemasan beliau.

*~*

Diana tidak dapat berkata-kata, ketika Alois masuk ke kamarnya membawa beberapa helai gaun indah berwarna-warni. Gaun-gaun tersebut merupakan hadiah untuk Diana. Gadis itu juga diam saja ketika Alois mengajaknya keluar dan naik ke kereta kuda. Namun dalam hatinya, Diana tidak sanggup melihat wajah murung Alois. Lelaki itu biasanya tersenyum lebar, dengan mata yang berkilat jenaka dan tingkah hiperaktif serta ceria. Semua sinar kebahagiaan yang sering menyelimutinya kini berubah menjadi atmosfer gelap nan berat. Tentu saja, itu karena Diana tidak menerima lamaran Alois.

Putri pemberani itu bukannya tidak mau menerima lamaran itu. Ia masih terbelenggu perasaan kagum masa kecilnya terhadap keluarga bangsawan seperti Trancy dan Phantomhive yang gemerlap. Namun itu bukan berarti Diana bisa langsung menerima begitu saja. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang terlalu sulit untuk diputuskan sendiri oleh seorang gadis belia.

Alois menutup pintu kereta kuda. Diana tersentak ketika menyadari Alois tidak ikut bersamanya. Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu lagi dan menjajakkan kakinya ke anak tangga pertama.

“Your Highness? Anda tidak ikut mengantar saya… eh?”

Alois menggeleng lemah. “Nanti kau jadi lebih membenciku.”

Diana merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. “A… apa-apaan itu?”

Kuda-kuda berbadan tegap mulai dipacu. Mereka menarik kereta kuda dan kereta kuda tersebut mulai bergerak. Diana mencengkeram tepi jendela erat-erat, menahan berat badannya agar tidak tersungkur.

Dalam kesedihannya, Alois mencoba mengangkat tangannya dan melambai pada Diana. Hati kecilnya berbisik, meronta… Tidak rela Diana pergi seperti itu. Mungkin ini adalah saat terakhir bagi Alois untuk melihat Diana. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan elit, Alois sangat ingin memaksa Diana agar mau menerima lamarannya. Namun, Alois merasa tak berdaya lagi setelah melihat ekspresi marah di wajah cantik Diana. Itu telah menyerap habis keberaniannya.

Satu hal lagi yang mengganggu Alois… adalah kebaikan hati Diana. Alois dapat melihat air muka kekhawatiran ketika Diana mengusap luka di wajah Alois. Apalagi gadis itu sampai merobek gaunnya sendiri. Seorang putri bangsawan tentunya akan berpikir panjang untuk melakukannya.

Lamunan Alois buyar ketika ia mendengar suara sepatu menghantam tanah. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Diana telah melompat dari pintu kereta kuda yang terbuka. Kini gadis itu berlari terseok-seok di atas sepatu hak tingginya sembari menjinjing rok gaunnya yang lebar. Ia berteriak memanggil Alois.

“Apa-apaan kamu!!?” bentak Alois. Perasaannya campur aduk; kaget, syok, kesal, dan kecewa. Ia telah bersiap untuk mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Diana jatuh terjerembap ketika hak sepatunya patah. Wajah gadis itu mencium tanah. Reflek, Alois berlari menyongsongnya. Claude mengikuti dengan wajah datar, meski salah satu alisnya sempat tertarik ke atas ketika melihat reaksi tuannya.

“Hei! Apa-apaan sih kau? Kenapa kau ini sangat nekat? Tadi juga, di ruang makan…”

Ucapan Alois terhenti ketika Diana mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu menangis dalam hening. Alois tak sampai hati untuk melanjutkan umpatannya. Kini ia merasa khawatir, apakah Diana menangis karena terluka?

“A… kau terluka, Diana? Mana yang sakit? Kaki? Tangan?” Alois memeriksa lengan Diana. Ia tidak menemukan luka apapun.

Diana menggeleng lemah. “…hatiku yang sakit, Your Highness.”

Alois tertegun. Ia sibuk memikirkan makna kata-kata Diana, hingga tidak menyadari dirinya mengangkat dan membopong Diana ke dalam mansion.

“Your Highness…” panggil Diana. “Aku bukannya menolak lamaranmu. Aku masih harus memikirkannya. Aku harus berdiskusi dengan Paman Druitt. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak bisa langsung mengiyakan lamaranmu…”

Alois menunduk. Matanya memperhatikan lantai marmer dingin nan halus. “Kau tidak perlu menghiburku. Padahal yang kucintai hanya kamu, tapi…” Alois berhenti, tidak mau melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi tunangan Your Highness,” ujar Diana perlahan. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia merasa sangat malu, tapi, mengingat Alois telah melakukan hal yang sama, ia mencoba memberanikan diri.

Serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh, Alois bersorak. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan, dan perasaan senang membuncah dari dadanya. Namun akal sehatnya masih berfungsi dengan baik, dan ia berusaha menahan semua emosinya.

“Diana, aku sangat berterimakasih. Tapi kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali.”

“Dengan Paman Druitt?” tanya Diana. Ia menata ucapannya dengan hati-hati. “Kalau kau mau melamarku, tolong ikut bersamaku pulang ke rumah Paman. Nanti kau bisa mengutarakan keinginanmu pada Paman.”

*~*

Ciel hendak menyantap cake-nya ketika teleponnya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan langsung mendengar suara teriakan nyaring dari seberang telepon. Itu suara Viscount Druitt yang sedang berbahagia.

“Earl! Oh Earl! Bidadari kecil cantik manis imutku sudah kembali pulang dengan selamat—diantar sang bangsawan Alois Trancy!!”

Seakan sebuah batu menghantam dada Ciel. Ia merasa kaget. Ini berarti Alois telah mengembalikan sanderanya, yakni Diana Cartlitte kepada pamannya. Tapi, ada apa? Apakah Sebastian diam-diam membuat negosiasi dengan Claude dan Alois?

Ia cepat-cepat memanggil Sebastian. Namun Sebastian hanya menggeleng tegas ketika ditanyai. Berarti Alois-lah yang mengembalikan Diana dengan kemauan sendiri. Setidaknya, Ciel bisa bernafas lega, karena perintah Ratu telah ditunaikan.

*~*

Ini pertama kalinya Ciel melihat Diana secara langsung. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna kuning tua dengan aksen putih. Rambut birunya dikepang satu dan poninya terurai. Mata birunya menatap lurus pada Ciel. Ciel terkesiap, ia mendapati seorang gadis bermata dan berambut biru seperti dirinya.

Di samping Diana, duduklah pamannya, Druitt. Ia mengenakan baju dan celana panjang berwarna putih, penuh renda dan tampak berkilau. Alois juga ada di situ, mengenakan baju putih, celana pendek hitam dan coat biru. Butlernya, Claude, juga senantiasa menemani dengan tailcoat hitam.

Ciel salah tingkah ketika Diana menjabat tangannya. Pandangannya beradu dengan mata cerah gadis itu. Sekejap, Ciel dapat melihat langit biru yang terbentang luas. Sangat cerah, tanpa awan. Benar kata Druitt, melihat ke dalam mata Diana layaknya memandang langit luas.

Tatapan tajam Alois menikam Ciel. Si Earl Phantomhive segera meloloskan tangannya dari tangan Diana dan melirik Alois. Remaja berambut pirang itu mengulum senyum sinis.

“Ah, ya… Kurasa karena Diana Cartlitte sudah kembali, semuanya baik-baik saja,” ujar Ciel memulai pembicaraan.

Druitt yang sumringah langsung menimpali, “Ya! Dan alasan aku memanggilmu kemari adalah… untuk pengumuman sakral!!”

Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya. “Pengumuman sakral?”

Mendadak Alois merangsek maju. Tangan kanannya bertengger di bahu Druitt. “Kau pikir, kenapa aku ada di sini, Ciel?” tanyanya angkuh. “Aku di sini untuk menyatakan dengan resmi pertunanganku dengan Diana Cartlitte.”

Untuk sesaat, semuanya tenggelam dalam hening. Mata Ciel melebar dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sebastian menyipitkan matanya dan mengamati Claude diam-diam. Claude sendiri tetap dalam eskpresi datarnya. Druitt terlalu bahagia dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

“Akhirnya keponakan kecilku dilamar!” seru Druitt. Suaranya melengking, menyadarkan Ciel pada realita. Ia mendongak menatap butlernya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

“Kau tidak mau menyelamatiku, Ciel?” tanya Alois. Ia mengulurkan tangan. Ciel menjabatnya cepat. “Di masa lalu, keluarga Cartlitte hampir menjalin hubungan dengan keluargamu. Tapi sekarang, keluarga Trancy masih lebih baik daripada keluarga Phantomhive.”

“Ah, bukan begitu!” seru Diana tiba-tiba. Alois tersentak kaget. “Aku… sangat menghargai keluarga Phantomhive. Kalian sudah membantu kami banyak sekali. Tapi kali ini, aku jatuh cinta pada Trancy,” Diana berbicara pada Ciel dengan senyum mengembang. Sinar matanya sangat teduh. “Meski keluarga kita tidak pernah benar-benar berhubungan, kuharap kita bisa menjalin persahabatan. Ya?”

Mata Ciel terkunci pada Diana. Gadis itu berhasil mengungkit kejadian menyakitkan dengan secercah harapan masa depan. Semuanya dibawakan dengan anggun dan lembut. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa wajar saja Alois memilih gadis itu sebagai tunangan. Untuk sesaat Ciel memikirkan Elizabeth.

Alois mendekati Diana dan merangkulnya. “Tentu saja, Diana. Kita dan Phantomhive akan menjadi sahabat baik.”

Selama beberapa waktu, mata tajam Alois seakan mengancam Ciel.

*~*

Waktu berselang…

Matahari mulai begerak turun. Diana sedang mengurusi taman bunga pamannya selama beliau pergi ke suatu pesta. Tadinya ia diajak, namun ia menolak karena tidak tertarik. Selain ia suka berkebun, ia juga ingin menikmati waktunya sendiri sebelum pergi dengan tunangannya esok hari.

Tangan Diana yang terbalut sarung tangan tebal berwarna hijau terulur. Ia hendak memotong miring sebatang mawar agar tumbuh lebih baik. Namun satu durinya menusuk sarung tangan Diana. Ia mengaduh. Dipandanginya rumpun bunga mawar itu dengan perasaan heran. Padahal sarung tangannya sudah cukup tebal… Bagaimana mungkin duri itu bisa mencapai kulit jarinya?

Saat itulah seorang pelayan berbaju hitam-putih muncul. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Ia buru-buru mencapai tempat Diana dan bicara dengan suara tersendat.

“Ada apa?” tanya Diana lembut.

“I… Itu…” Sang pelayan masih kesulitan berbicara. Namun air muka tegangnya memberikan sinyal tersendiri. “Tuan Trancy…”

Air muka Diana menjadi tegang juga. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh terduduk. Ia ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini tidak sungguhan, namun hati kecilnya terus mendesak supaya menerimanya. Diana terus menggumam tak karuan, berusaha mencari kekuatan dari sekelilingnya. Tapi semuanya terlihat gelap. Ia hanya mampu melihat bayangan wajah Alois yang tersenyum nakal. Ia sudah benar-benar menyukai tindak tanduk malu-malunya. Ia sudah bisa menerima semua kenakalan dan bahkan masa lalunya yang diceritakan sambil berlinang air mata. Pintu hati Diana terbuka lebar bagi Alois.

Ia sudah tiada.


	2. Chapter 2

Pertunangan Diana-Alois sudah berjalan sekitar tiga bulan. Meski kadang Alois bertingkah seenaknya, hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja. Alois juga rutin mengunjungi Diana setiap akhir pekan. Diana sendiri memutuskan untuk tinggal di townhouse Cartlitte, selama manor house keluarganya direkonstruksi setelah pembakaran bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ciel juga mulai melupakan kedua mata biru Diana yang telah memerangkapnya. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu sudah disibukkan dengan ketiga pelayan cerobohnya dan berbagai janji penting. Kadang ia juga dibuat pusing oleh Alois yang terang-terangan menginginkannya untuk alasan yang ambigu.

Satu hari di bulan Maret. Cuaca sudah menghangat dan matahari bersinar cerah. Alois sedang bersantai di ruangannya ketika Hannah masuk dan melaporkan kedatangan sang tunangan. Alois terlonjak kaget dan menggebrak meja. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dan memandang Claude dengan tatapan memelas.

“Bagaimana ini, Claude?”

Claude balas menatap tuannya. “Temui dia. Jalankan rencana itu hari ini juga.”

Alois baru saja hendak keluar ruangan ketika pintu terbuka mendadak. Reflek Alois bergerak mundur sembari memegangi dahinya yang terantuk.

“HEI!!”

“Oh, gomennasai, Alo-chan!”

Suara yang familiar membekap Alois. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Cepat-cepat didongakkannya kepala dan didapatinya Diana sedang memandanginya dengan cemas. Diana mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Alois berdiri.

“S-sedang apa kau di sini!?” tanya Alois setengah membentak. Ia agak kesal karena Diana tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu.

Yang ditanya hanya merengut. “Memangnya kenapa? Nggak suka, ya?”

“Bu…bukan begitu!” Alois tersadar dan buru-buru membujuk Diana. “Jangan marah dong, aku kan Cuma bercanda…”

Senyum terbit di wajah Diana. “Iya, iya, aku juga Cuma bercanda, kok! Ternyata kamu percaya aku marah…” ujar Diana sembari menahan tawa, melihat Alois yang hampir meledak karena dipermainkan.

“Ah, tumben kamu datang… ada apa, sih?” tanya Alois tidak sabar. Ini memang pertama kalinya Diana datang berkunjung ke manor house Trancy.

“Yah—masa’ kamu terus yang berkunjung, sekali-kali boleh kan aku yang datang? Aku nggak akan mengganggu deh,” terang Diana, mengingat hari ini bukan hari libur.

Dengan berat hati, Alois pun mengizinkan Diana untuk bermain-main di manor house-nya. Lagipula, Diana bersikeras tidak mau pulang. Gadis itu terus menanti-nanti kejadian menarik di manor house Trancy.

-

Diana sedang mencoba berbincang dengan Hannah ketika Alois memanggilnya. Setelah melempar senyum pada pelayan berkulit gelap itu, Diana menghampiri tunangannya dengan riang.

“Ada apa? Aku sedang ngobrol dengan Hannah.”

Alois melirik Hannah dengan sinis. “Oh… Tapi sekarang kau harus ikut aku, Diana.”

“Oke…” timpal Diana heran. Ia mengikuti Alois ke ruang kerjanya, sambil menduga-duga ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah Alois yang keras siang ini. Sebenarnya, ia sudah curiga karena sejak ia muncul, Alois terlihat aneh.

Di ruang kerja, Alois berdiri membelakangi Diana. Cowok itu menatap ke luar jendela. Matahari masih berada di puncak, namun sudah agak condong ke barat. Mata Alois menyipit, ia memikirkan banyak hal. Diana sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu Alois yang terus-menerus bersikap aneh.

“Ada apa, Alo-chan?”

“Diana, apa kau suka dibohongi?” tanya Alois tanpa menoleh. Suaranya terdengar berat dan atmosfer di sekitarnya terlihat gelap.

Diana mengernyitkan alisnya. “…apa maksudmu, Alo-chan?”

“Ya itu maksudku! Apa kau suka dibohongi, terlebih dalam jangka waktu yang lama?”

“Tentu saja tidak.”

“Kalau begitu kau pasti akan marah padaku.”

Rasa penasaran Diana tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia merangsek maju dan menyentak lengan Alois. Alois menolak untuk menatap Diana.

“Ada apa, sih!!?” seru Diana kesal. “Hari ini kamu aneh sekali. Apa maksudmu dengan bohong-bohong itu? Memangnya kau berbohong padaku?”

Alois mengangguk pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. “…ya, aku membohongimu, Diana! Sebenarnya pertunangan ini Cuma sandiwara. Aku Cuma memanfaatkanmu untuk misiku!”

Tangan Diana terasa lemas. Ia melepaskan cengkaramannya. Pandangannya kosong. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Ia mencoba mencari ciri-ciri kebohongan dalam mata biru Alois. Percuma saja, tunangannya itu terlihat serius.

Jadi, apa maksudnya selama ini? Apa sebenarnya keinginan Alois, hingga menipu selama tiga bulan ini? Alois sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mencintai Diana, begitukah? Diana merasa sakit dalam hatinya. Pada awalnya, Diana-lah yang mencoba mempermainkan Alois. Namun akhirnya Alois berhasil mempermainkannya. Alois telah mencabik-cabik perasaannya sebagai perempuan. Dan Diana percaya saja pada cinta palsu yang Alois sodorkan! Ingin rasanya Diana menjerit. Ingin rasanya ia menghadiahkan tinju pada Alois. Ingin rasanya ia menikam Alois—kali ini dengan sengaja.

Tapi yang bisa dilakukan Diana hanya berbalik badan dan berlari keluar ruangan, setelah menyampaikan kata-kata, “Pertunangannya… batal, kan?”

“Tunggu!!” panggil Alois. Ia buru-buru mengejar Diana dan menarik lengannya. “Hei, apa maksudnya tadi?”

Diana berusaha melepaskankan diri dari Alois. Ia menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. “Kau kan Cuma main-main, jadi untuk apa kita melanjutkan sandiwara ini? Seberapa pentingnyakah misi apa-saja-boleh milikmu itu?” Tanpa ia sadari, Diana menitikkan air mata. “Aku mau berhenti!”

“Kubilang, jangan!!” teriak Alois. Ekspresinya menjadi semakin keras.

“Apa lagi, hah!!?” pekik Diana. Sinar matanya terlihat redup. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Ia menatap Alois dengan hati tersayat. “Cukup sudah…”

Alois tersentak melihat eskpresi kesedihan Diana. Ia melonggarkankan cengkramannya. Untuk sesaat ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. “Di… Diana…? Kamu… menangis…?”

“Sudah… Sudah!! Aku… aku ini…”

Mata Alois membelalak. “Jangan-jangan…”

Diana jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak mau menengadahkan kepala dan memandang Alois. Terus-menerus dipandanginya karpet merah yang melintasi koridor. Alois menatapnya lekat. Ia ingin mencari kepastian dalam wajah Diana, tapi ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk membuat gadis itu mendongak. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu.

“Maafkan aku, Diana. Harusnya aku menjelaskannya… lebih detail. Aku tidak mau pertunangan kita dibatalkan, karena…” Alois menelan ludah, pahit. “Karena perasaanku jadi nyata setelah tiga bulan ini.”

Diana bergeming walau jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia berusaha menekan perasaannya sendiri, tapi lama-kelamaan segaris senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

“Lagipula, aku bukan Trancy,” lanjut Alois. Ia memejamkan mata, menggali kekuatan. “Tidak pernah ada yang bernama Alois Trancy.”

“Lalu, siapa kamu?” Diana mendongak, menatap Alois di matanya. Diana sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, meski ia yakin ia akan menemui kebohongan lain.

Alois berjuang untuk tidak memalingkan pandangan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. “Aku hanyalah Jim Mccain, seorang anak jalanan yang terlempar ke sini,” jawabnya. “Tapi… aku… aku tidak bisa berjanji… untuk tidak membohongimu lagi… karena aku telah berbohong pada semua orang… tentang diriku…”

Sekonyong-konyong Diana bangkit dan meraih kedua tangan Alois. Ia menatap Alois dengan pandangan iba. Alois tidak sanggup melihat wajah lugu Diana. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Air matanya mulai meleleh.

“Maaf… selama ini… aku terus-menerus menyimpan hal ini… Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali kamu… dan… dan… Ah, aku melakukan hal ini untuk misiku… Bagaimanapun… Ruka, adikku…”

Kalimat Alois terhenti begitu Diana merangkulnya. Lengan gadis itu terasa hangat bagi Alois. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk dengan perasaan setulus itu. Tubuh Alois terasa kaku. Perlahan ia menyapukan lengannya ke punggung Diana, hingga gadis itu bersuara.

“Tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa!”

“K-kamu tidak marah, Diana?” tanya Alois terbata.

Gadis berkepang itu menggeleng pelan. “Kamu sudah berani mengakuinya, Jim—eh, Alois. Kamu yang dulu maupun sekarang… tetaplah Alois Trancy, kan?” Diana melepas rangkulannya. “Aku tidak melihat orang lain.”

Kini Alois benar-benar menangis. “Tapi, nanti… Itu belum semuanya…”

“Tidak perlu! Kalau kau tidak mau, kamu tidak usah menceritakannya,” sergah Diana. “Tapi nanti, kalau sudah sanggup, kamu harus menceritakannya padaku, ya?”

Alois mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. “Terimakasih, Diana. Pertunangan kita…juga…?”

Diana tertawa kecil. “Iya, pertunangan kita tetap berlanjut.”

-

Sang surya sudah tertidur di balik bukit. Rembulan telah bertengger di atas langit. Angin mendesir, mempermainkan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan. Manor house Trancy terlihat gemerlap dengan lampu-lampu yang bersinar cerah. Seekor burung gagak mengintai dari dahan pohon elm tua, mengamati sinar tiga batang lilin yang bergerak di lorong. Claude menyelinap masuk ke perpustakaan dan dengan wajah angkuh menyapukan telapak tangannya ke atas meja berdebu. Seekor laba-laba berwarna kuning gelap berada di sudut langit-langit, balas memandangi Claude. Butler bermata emas itu keluar ruangan dan kembali menyusuri lorong, menuju ruang kerja. Tak dinyanya, Alois masih berada di sana.

“Sudah waktunya tidur, Danna-sama.”

“Sebentar.”

Alois mengamati langit tak berbintang dari balik jendela. Ia mengingat-ingat semua yang telah terjadi. Wajah Diana masih terbayang di pelupuk matanya, tubuhnya pun samar-samar mengingat kehangatan yang gadis itu berikan.

“Apa ada yang Anda pikirkan?”

“…apa ini benar, Claude? Aku membohongi Diana dua kali.”

Claude menatap punggung tuannya tajam. “Itu adalah rencana yang Anda buat sendiri. Anda yang mengatakan rencana itu brilian, dengan memanfaatkan dan mempermainkan Miss Diana sampai seperti ini.”

“Ya, tapi…”

“Kenapa melunak?” sela Claude. “Miss Diana tidak akan tahu kalau ia dibohongi, selama Anda terus berpura-pura seperti tadi. Dan… tentu saja, apabila tidak ada yang memberitahunya.”

“…apa memang itu rencana tercepat mendapatkan Ciel Phantomhive?”

“Danna-sama, Anda tahu sendiri, Miss Diana bisa membuat benang penghubung antara Trancy dengan Phantomhive.” Claude mendorong pintu perlahan. “Sebaiknya Anda segera tidur. Permisi.”

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, Claude berlalu meninggalkan tuannya sendirian. Alois merasa bersalah pada Diana. Ia merasa berhutang budi setelah semua kebaikan yang gadis itu tawarkan. Meski pengakuannya sebagai Jim Mccain tadi di luar rencana, reaksi Diana benar-benar mendukung. Gadis itu menerimanya apa adanya, bahkan berjanji untuk menyokongnya. Sungguh tega orang yang mempermainkan gadis sebaik Diana.

Alois menanggalkan semua pikirannya, bersama dengan ruang kerja yang ditinggalkannya dalam kegelapan.


End file.
